


Icarus

by introspectivebeet



Series: one-shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is an Icarus, a man crafted from the gods himself, a man destined to burn all that he touched but also a man who could be destroyed himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073261
Kudos: 26





	Icarus

I have always regarded Kageyama Tobio as a king. He is a king, but the meaning of that word has evolved alongside him. He is no longer a tyrant, determined to spread only his rule upon the land, but now he is a king who accepts challenges in stride. He is confident, yet he still has his personal doubts. He knows that he is among the best, but he also knows that he could be stabbed in the side at any moment. 

I want to be the one to meet those sets, the one to receive that famed serve, I want to be the one to end the king’s reign. I want to be the one to steal the king’s throne, and claim the title as my own. I had been the greatest king once before, and I will be him once again. 

It isn’t an act of tyranny, rather one of so-called worthless pride. This worthless pride of mine has forestalled men who claimed to walk amongst the gods; I am nothing less than an Icarus, doomed to melt any who gets too close to me. I am an Icarus, yet the sensation of Kageyama Tobio’s fingers against my skin sets my skin ablaze, both crippling and energizing. 

That touch was addicting, though I knew if I kept going back for more I would do no good; my wings have been melting, each touch, every glance pasting burning wax to a different part of my body. My wings are determined to melt, I will fly no more, because I am addicted.

The short breaths, the gasps and moans that escape his lips with every shape I draw on his porcelain skin are music to my ears, an unending melody that I don’t mind playing on repeat time and time again. The blush that paints his cheeks is an image forever ingrained behind my eyelids, he truly is a beautiful creation, crafted from the hands of gods himself.

The touch of an Icarus burns the touch of another Icarus, perhaps worse than the touch might singe a mere mortal. That is an obstacle neither of us care for, a short wall that means nothing to us as we hide in tucked-away corridors, lips glued together as if he is my oxygen and I am his. 

We are determined to crash and burn, nothing good will come of this, but we will ride this high until we are certain to fizzle out, as if ripped from the sky and plunged into the icy depths of the sea. 

When my wings began to melt, golden wax painting my slightly tanned skin, decorating me in memories of what once was, I kept going. I did not stop, I had burned many men who thought they deserved to walk the same ground as me without any repercussion; what will be will be. Perhaps this is the karma I deserved, the repayment from those many men across the world, and that is a fact I am willing to accept so long as it is this king in front of me who causes me to crash and burn.

His words are like honey, almost sickeningly sweet as they are mumbled against my own lips. He is honey and I am mint, two flavours not meant to be together but that somehow meld together to create a recipe like none other, a taste no baker could ever achieve. 

This sweet recipe was also a deadly poison, and as time progressed and our little rendezvous became more and more frequent, his wings of black melting into my wings of gold and creating galaxies on our skin; he was the night and I was day. 

He was night and I was day, never fated to be together, our love affairs short and swift but more gorgeous than anything most had ever seen, like sunsets and sunrises painted across the sky. He controlled the tides and I controlled the rebirth of things, both of us starting life anew. 

Comparing us to gods is anything but fair, yet the sheer amount of times both Tobio and I have been compared to them has done nothing but go to our heads, both of us manifesting that in a different way; Tobio might be one of the best setters in the nation but it was my serves that forestalled the god that is Kageyama Tobio during the Olympic match. 

Tobio was not only a formidable opponent, challenging me with every inch of his being, but he was also a delicate lover, picking every star from the night sky and decorating the tanned skin on my face and shoulders with them, freckles more ethereal than any that had adorned flesh before. 

Perhaps it was because he was gentle and delicate that I wanted to see this through- I am willing for my wings to melt entirely as long as his melt as well. Tobio will crash and burn with me, and I want to be the one to dry him off, as the one who has sobered him to the harsh realities of those currently beneath us. 

I wanted nothing more than to be the one who broke Kageyama Tobio, so that I could be the one to piece him back together again all while he whispers the words that pierce my side each time they are repeated, and endless string of  _ I love you, Tooru _ being the new melody in my head rather than the former gentle moans and gasps and pleas.

Yes, we are both Icarus, and though our wings have long since melted, I took that wax and scraped together new wings, ones that looked like the way I thought of the other man. They were black and dark and fearsome, yet I had eyes trained enough to see the flecks of gold in them, remnants of my former self shining brightly against the sun his new lover represented, a love as doomed as ours had always been. 

The stars in my skin, the gifts from the king himself, started to fade, each of them feeling like a reminder that I could no longer call Kageyama Tobio mine. I could no longer call him mine, that was the sun’s job now, though I hold no spite against him.

He used to be mine, or so I thought, but truly he never was. He was his own person, free to be with whomever he wished, yet for some reason he kept choosing me, though he knew our love was doomed.

All I wanted was Tobio, but I was willing to give every inch of my being for him to be complete again, stronger than ever before. Somehow the sun was careful to not melt my dear Tobio, rather than melting him like we had done before. He no longer melted at the heat of the sun; the sun that is Hinata Shoyo made the gold that used to be my own wings, my legacy, shine brighter than ever before.

The wax-made king, ne, god, lived in harmony with the sun himself. They bring out the best in each other, something I never was able to do, rather, I destroyed Tobio from the inside out, whether or not I intended to unclear.

When I met him again, I told the god  _ All I wanted was you _ . I told him those five words, the words that ripped my own heart and lungs from my chest and laid them out for his judgement, and so when he dissected them rather than accepted their joint warmth and chill it killed me, it ended the former god who had given his everything, it ended Oikawa Tooru.

His only response was more painful than anything that had ever nicked my skin, my former holy flesh now that of a mere mortal. Rather than cradle me in his arms once more, rather than let me down slowly, he spit the harsh words that I had repeated to myself in the mirror time and time again before this meeting, words that I was terrified to hear spill from his honey lips.

_ I wanted you too, Icarus, but you knew we were never fated to be. I loved you; I loved you though we were both aware that we would end in nothing but heartbreak.  _ **_I loved you, Tooru, but you are a monster of a man._ **


End file.
